"Oh, TURTLES!
Previously on the Amazing Race. 7 team set out Rogueport to Poke Park. Along the way, Sarah was getting fed up with her constant 2nd place finishes. Sarah: "I hate that we can't get into fist. No matter how hard we try, someone always beats us to it. At the roadblock, the teams got in touch with their inner photographers. And after relising their standings, Nick & Jack used their express pass. Jack: "Grr, now who knows how far behind we are." Nick: "Well, we do have the express pass." But thanks to a stiff fight at the fast forward, Sarah & Jessica finished in their first win. Phil: "is what I would be saying if you weren't team number 1!" And after losing that battle, Cashmiere and her mom fell in to last place. Phil: "Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you but you've both been eliminated from the race." Now only 6 teams remain, can Sarah & Jessica keep their newly found lead. How will Nick & Jack cope without their express pass. Find out tonight on the Amazing Race! The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. This is Thunderous's Shrine. This monument is memorial to the legandary pokemon Thunderous. It is also the 5th pitsop in a race around the world. From here, the 6 remaining teams will have to find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Sarah & Jessica who were the first to arrive, will depart at 6:20 am. rip Sarah: "Make your way to the Rockridge Airport and book a flight to The Star Carnival." Teams must now make their way on foot to the Rockridg Airport and book a flight to Mushroom Kingdom. From there they must drive themselves to the Star Carnival, a 24/7 carnival held in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, they must find the Mini-Game tent where they'll find their next clue. Jessica: "Let's go." Jessica: "Now that we used our Fast Forward, it feels like our only security blanket is gone. Our lowest placing is 2nd so we're arguably the biggest threats here. When that U-Turn comes, I'm getting a little nervouse, Stephany & Jessica: 2nd to Depart 6:27 Stephany: "Ooh, look. We're going to a carnival." Jessica: "Let's go." At the airport, Sarah & Jessica walked in and walked up to the nearest desk. Sarah: "Excuse me, but would you happen to have a flight to the Star Carnival." Jinx : "Sure thing, you're flight leaves at 7:00." Jessica: "As usual, everyone will be on the same flight." Alex & Ritchie: 3rd to Depart 6:30 Ritchie: "And we're off!" Nick & Jack: 4thto Depart 6:33 Nick: "Let's hurry. The others are not too far behind." Catherine & Sarah: 5th to Depart 6:35 Sarah: "To the Airport." Billie & Amanda: Last to Depart 6:36 Amanda: "Follow them." At the airport, all the teams now had tickets for the 7:00 flight. But Nick & Jack snuck away from the group to find an internet cafe. Nick began typing something into the computer. Jack: "Remind me what we're doing again?" Nick: "Looking for a better flight." Jack: "But the earliest is 7:00?" Nick: "Yeah but look at the ticket. We don't get in untill 11:00." Jack looked at his ticket, then Nick's eyes widened. Nick: "Yes!" Jack: "What?" Nick: "There's another plane leaving at 7:30. It's a direct flight so it will get there at 10:00." Jack: "Awsome. Let's go exchange these tickets." The two run out of the cafe and race to the ticket counter. But unaware, they are spotted by the twins. Sarah: "Hey, wasn't that just Nick & Jack?" Jessica: "Where are they going?" The two descided to follow them. Jack heard footsteps, so the girls jumped into two nearby garbage cans. This was when Alex & Ritchie walked in. Alex: "Hey guys, where are you going." Jack: "We found a better flight. Come on." Jack: "I feel Alex & Ritchie are the most trustworthy here. Not to mention, if we take them to the finals there's no dought we can beat them. And if we don't, I wouldn't mind seeing them win the million. It's a win win situation." As the four ran off, the Jessica came out of her can. Jessica: "So they found an earlier flight huh. We've gottat get that Sarah. Sarah?" Sarah then came out. While Jess's can was empty, Sarah happened to jump into one filled to the brim with garbage. Sarah: "NOT one word! Follow them!" The twins jumped out and ran after the teams. At the ticket counter, Nick & Jack ran in followed by Alex & Ritchie. Nick: "Can we exchange 4 tickets for the 7:30 flight to the Star Carnival please." Jinx: "Sure thing." Jinx then took their tickets and handed them the new one for the later flight. Nick & Jack: First on 7:30 flight Alex & Ritchie: Second on 7:30 flight Alex: "Awsome, thanks a lot guys." Nick: "No problem." As soon as they left, the twins ran up. Sarah: "Two tickets for the same flight they just got please." Jinx printed them the tickets and the twins ran off. Sarah & Jessica: Third on 7:30 flight Nick & Jack and Alex & Ritchie were now seated confortably on the plane when the twins walked on, causing all of them to gain a suprised look. Nick: "What the heck are you two doing here?" Jessica: "You really think you can sneak past us." All teams are now on 1 of 2 flights to the Mushroom Kingdom. The first flight which leaves at 7:00 carries best friends Stephany & Jessica, sisters Catherine & Sarah, and best friends Billie & Amanda. It is scheduled to arrive a 11:00am. The second flight which leaves at 7:30 carries friends Nick & Jack, married parents Alex & Ritchie, and twin sisters Sarah & Jessica. It is scheduled to arrive at 10:00am. 7:30 flight lands The plane lands and all three teams race to the marked cars. They all get out one by one. Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st Jack: "Ok, just follow the interstate and we should be good." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 2nd Alex: "Keep behind the guys honey." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Don't loose mom and dad. They know where they're going." The Star Carnival was a place filled with bright colors and lots of music. At the front of the carnival as a medium sized tent with the word "Mini-Game Arcade" writen in lights above the entrence. Next to the entrence was the clue box. The first team parked their cars and ran to the tent. rip Jack: "Detour, are you ready to Play or redy to Search." A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. Their choice, Play or Search. In play, the teams must enter the Mini-Game Arcade where they will be given a bag of tokens. They must use all the tokens to win atleast 15 minigames collectivly. If they run out of tokens, they must wait 5 minuets untill they can start over. This task is relativly simple, but it could take some time. In search, the teams will be given a picture of a carnival worker with their clue. They must then search the entire carnival and find the worker who matches their picture exactly. If they match the photo with the face, the carnival worker will give them their clue. This task has potential to be finished quickly, buy finding one face is a sea of workers could be challenging. Nick: "I say we go for the mini-games." Jack: "Good call." As they run in, the next team enter the carnival. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 2nd Alex: "Detour, are you read to Play or Search." Ritchie: "The Search does seem to be quicker." Alex: "Ok." Alex pulls out a picture of a blue shuy guy with a crown on his head. Alex: "Let's get looking." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Mini-Games does seem to be easier." Jessica: "Fine by me." After a few minuets, all 3 teams are still completing their detours. At the mini-game tent, Jack was scoring high on a game. Nick: "How many you got dude?" Jack: "I'm at 6." Nick: "7, two more and we're done." Jack: "Good cuz we're running out of tokens." Sarah was now trying a game of ski ball. She tosses the ball, only to have it fall in the 0 hole. Sarah: "Damn it!" Sarah throughs the next ball at the machine, causing it to bounce back and hit her in the face. Sarah: "Ow!" Jessica: "Be calm, you're not gunna win every game." Sarah: "This is the 15th time I've lost against this thing. Give me another token." Jessica reached in, only to find their bag empty. Jessica: "Uh oh." Sarah: "Don't tell me we used up all our tokens." Jessica: "Afraid so." Sarah: "Damn it!" The twins went to sit on a bench. Outside, Alex & Ritchie were still looking for the matching Shy Guy. Alex: "Did you find him yet honey?" Ritchie: "Not yet." Ritchie then stood on a box and looked through the crowd. He then saw a blue Shy Guy working a popcorn stand. Ritchie checked the picture, and sure enough it matched. Ritchie: "There he is!" Ritchie ran over to the Shy Guy with his wife behind him. Ritchie: "Excuse me, but is this you." Shy Guy: "It most certainly is." The Shy Guy took the picture and gave Ritchie the clue in retern. Shy Guy: "Good luck." Ritchie: "Thanks." Alex: "Great job honey, what's it say?" rip Ritchie: "Make your way to the Shy Guy Express Train Station." Teams must now make their way to the Shy Guy Express Train Station, located on the other side of the park. This is the entrance to one of the Mario Party boards and where they'll find their next clue. Ritchie: "Warning U-Turn ahead." Alex: "U-Turen? Oh boy." At the Mini-Game Arcade, Sarah & Jessica were still waiting out their 5 minuets when they heard Jack cheering. Jack: "YES! That's 15!" The Mii running the tent approached them and handed them their clue. Nick & Jack: Currently in 2nd Nick: "Go to the Shy Guy Express Train Station." Jack: "Warning, U-Turn ahead. Just what we've been waiting for." As they left, Jess looked over to her sister. Jessica: "Ya hear that?" Sarah: "What?" Jessica: "There heading to a U-Turn." Sarah: "Yup, we're screwed." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st Alex and Ritchie were looking around the park for the station. Alex: "Now where could this be?" Ritchie: "Hey look." They saw Nick & Jack running twards them. Alex: "Hey guys." Jack: "Hey, you find it yet?" Ritchie: "No, but it can't be too far. Back at the mini-game tent, Sarah & Jessica were given another bag of tokens. Jessica: "Ok, now remember." Sarah: "I know, don't waste all the tokens on one machine." At the train station, a giant train was parked at the tracks with a clue box in front and a U-Turn right next to it. The top two teams were now in view. Jack: "Look there it is." Alex: "Great." They both ran up to the U-Turn. Alex & Ritchie were up first. Alex: "We choose not to U-Turn." She grabbed a clue out of the box. rip Alex: "Roadblock, who likes coffee." A roadblock is a task only one member may complete, and each member may only do up to 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must go to the nearby coffee stand and pick up a tray of freshly brewed coffee. They must then enter the train and serve coffee to the Shy Guy workers and passengers. If they can sell all 10 cups, they can return the tray to the coffee stand and receive their next clue. Alex: "I guess I'm up." Nick & Jack stepped up to the U-Turn. Jack: "This is the perfect time to get the twins." Nick: "Now wait a second." Jack: "What?" Nick: "If we U-Turn the twins, the worst they'll probably get is 3rd. You have to remember we still have about half an hour untill the other flight comes." Jack: "So who do we U-Turn?" Nick: "I say Stephany & Jessica, they're the next biggest threats and they're on the second flight." Jack: "Fair enough." Jack put up Stephany & Jessica's picture and then put their picture in the "Curtesy of" box. They then rip open the clue. Nick: "Roadblock, I'll take it." Nick followed the way Alex left as Jack went to sit on a bench with Ritchie. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah had finally won at the Ski Ball machine. Sarah: "YES! FINALLY!" The Mii hands them their next clue. Jessica: "Yup, there's a U-Turn. Alex (Ritchie's partner) Alex was now walking insed the train, looking for anyone to sell to. Alex: "Coffee, anybody like a cup of coffee?" Bandit: "I'll take one." Alex handed off the cup, but the bandit took the whole tray and ran away. Alex: "Hey! You get back here!" She chased after the bandit as Nick entered the train. Sarah & Jessica then ran up to the station. They were suprised to see that Stephany & Jessica were U-Turned. Sarah: "Wow." Jessica: "I thaught for sure our picture would be up there. Who knows, mabey we're not seen as big of threats as I thaught. Jessica: "Roadblock, who likes coffee?" Sarah: "Me." Sarah red the instructions and ran off to the Coffee Stand. Jessica: "Hey what time do the others arrive?" Ritchie looked at his watch. Ritchie: "I'd say about now. Flight 1 The flight lands and all 3 teams rush off. Amanda: "Knowing that three teams weren't on the flight really scared all of us. There's a huge possibility they got a better flight, meaning one of the three of us are most likely going. Sarah (Jessica's partner) Sarah was now in the kitchen where two Shy Guys were cooking on frying pans. Sarah: "Hey, would you like some coffee." Shy Guy 1: "Oh, sure thing thanks." Sarah: "No pro..." Before Sarah could finish, the air duct above here star spewing out smoke. In all the suction, she was pulled up out of the car. The Shy Guy looked around, and nochelantly went back to cooking. Shy Guy 2: "You know there's no food in these pans, right?" It then shows outside the train where Sarah was flung up and landed on the ground face first. Sarah: "UNIVERSE, WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!!" It was now that Nick walked out of the train. Nick: "Finished." Jack: "Great job dude." Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st Nick returned the tray and got his clue. rip Nick: "Make your way to the next pitstop!" Teams must now make their way to the Party Tent, the main tent in the center of the Carnival. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Jack: "Let's go!" Sarah then got up and ran back to the train, passing Alex on her way. Ritchie: "Let's go dear." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th The girls park their car and ran up to the clue box. Stephany: "Detour, what do you think." Jessica: "I say we play." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th Sarah: "You wanna play?" Catherine: "Seems like the faster choice." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Billie: "Since we're possibly behind, I say we play." Amanda: "Agreed." The party tent was a huge blue tent in the middle of the carnival. Inside was a circus like area with the amazing race mat in the middle. Phil was standing next to Ballyhoo, waiting for the first team to arrive. He looked to see the flap open and a team rushed in. Ballyhoo: "Welcome to the STAR CARNIVAL!" Jack: "Please tell me we're good." Phil: "Nick & Jack, you are team number 1!" Nick & Jack: 1st Place 11:07 Jack: "AWSOME!" Phil: "I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a free Wii U video game console." Nick: "Sweet!" Phil: "Now please step off the mat so the next team can come in." The two did as instructed and Alex & Ritchie ran in. Alex: "Hey Phil." Phil: "Alex & Ritchie, you are team number 2." Alex & Ritchie: 2nd Place 11:08 Ritchie: "Still good man." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th Stephany: "YES!" Jessica: "And that's 15." Amanda: "Dang, how did they do that so fast?' The Mii handed them their clue and the ran off to the train station. At the station, Sarah had finally returned out of breath. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Let's go...and get...this stupid...leg...over with." Billie & Amanda/Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th and Last Both teams finished their 15th game and grabed their clues. Catherine: "Warning, U-Turn ahead." Billie: "We better hurry." Ballyhoo: "Welcome to the STAR CARNIVAL!" Phil: "Sarah & Jessica, you are team number 3." Sarah & Jessica: 3rd Place 11:25 Sarah: "After today...I'll...take it." Sarah falls to the ground. At the train, Stephany & Jessica were running up. Stephany: "Please don't be us, please don't be us." The girls looked to see their picture. Jessica: "And it's us." Stephany: "Oh, TURTLES!" Jessica: "Back we go." The two ran back, passing the trailing two teams on the way. Billie: "I'm guessing they got U-Turned." Catherine: "Yup look." Both teams saw the U-Turn and grabed their clues. Catherine: "Roadblock, I'll do it." Amanda: "My turn." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in Last Jessica: "Well this is just great, now we've went from 4th to last in a matter of seconds." Stephany: "Just help me find this stupid red koopa." Minuets pass and everyone is still doing their task, this is when someone runs out of a Shy Guy Express. Catherine: "SARAH, WE'RE GOOD!" Sarah: "Yes!" Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 4th Catherine: "Warning, last team to arrive may be eliminated." Sarah: "Well that won't be us. Let's go!" As the sisters ran out, they past Stephany & Jessica still searching for their person. Jessica: "Hey Steph, does she have a long blonde ponytail." Stephany: "Yeah." Jessica: "She's over there." The two ran to the koopa, who gave them their clue. Stephany: "Let's hope we can catch up." At the pitstop, Catherine & Sarah ran up to the mat. Ballyhoo: "Welcome to the STAR CARNIVAL!" Sarah: "Wow you annoying!" Phil: "Catherine & Sarah, you are team number 4." Catherine & Sarah: 4th Place 11:41 Catherine: "Good, that is good." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in Last The two now returned to the Shy Guy Express and took their clue. Stephany: "Roadblock." Jessica: "I'll take it." Jessica ran in. It took a few more minuets, both Billie and Stephany were hoping their partner reterned. Then they saw the door open. Amanda: "Billie, let's go!" Billie gets excited as she joins her partner, Stephany only has a depressed look on her face. Phil: "Billie & Amanda, congradulations you are team number 5." Billie & Amanda: 5th Place 11:53 It was a few more minuets until Jessica finally finished the roadblock. Jessica: "Please tell me something good." Stephany: "Let's go face the music." At the pitstop, the two girl ran up tot he mat. Ballyhoo: "Welcome to the..." Catherine: "SHUT UP!" Phil: "Stephany & Jessica...you are the last team to arrive." They both looked down. Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you...but you're gunna have a hard time next leg." It took a few seconds for the girls to prosess what Phil said. Phil: "I'm am pleased to tell you that this is a pre-determined Non-Elimination leg. So congradulations, you two are both still in the race. Stephany: "OH MY GOSH!" Jessica: "THIS IS AMAZING!" Phil: "However, there is a catch. At some point in the next leg, you will find a speed bump. A speed bump is a task that only you two have to complete. Good luck." The girls let out a sigh of releif as they join the other teams. Stephany & Jessica: Last Place 11:55 (Non-Elimination) Current Standings 1st: Nick & Jack 2nd: Alex & Ritchie 3rd: Sarah & Jessica 4th: Catherine & Srah 5th: Billie & Amanda 6th: Stephany & Jessica 7th: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom (Eliminated) 8th: Emily & Becky (Eliminated) 9th: Jinna & Anya (Eliminated) 10th: Frank & Diann (Eliminated) 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated)